Diary Theft
by davestridersbutt
Summary: Copy of hot gimmick kinda more hot gimmick: fax style Zuko finds Katara's diary and uses it against her to make her do things. ZUTARA! 3
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so I was reading a story (Hot Gimmick: Fax style) and thought, i should make this an avatar fanfic!! this is my first time writing anything then Maximum ride, (and my muse made one of these for that) and i've been wanting to write a Phantom of the Opera one, but that is pushing them all WAYYY out of character. this is more of just a test chapter. If i like how it's going, or have enough reviews, i'll keep going. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, cause if i did, Zuko and Katara would be together, and I didn't really come up with the idea. Kinda stole it... heh. =\**

Katara's POV:

Aang and I stood knee deep in water, bending a wave between us. He was in nothing but his pants, and ever sense he defeated the Fire Lord, his muscles have been becoming more and more apparent. Aang threw me that sweet half-smile of his, and I felt my cheeks redden.

I subconsciously took the wave we had been tossing back and forth, and shaped it to a heart. It rose above me, it's bottom still attached to the water, and I pushed it toward Aang. He formed a smaller, empty one inside it and easily stepped threw. He laughed and pushed my water at me.

I wasn't as quick. It splashed me in the face, drenching me from head to toe.

"Hey! Oh, it's one!" I smirked at flung a huge wave at him. Sweet sweet revenge.

Our game advanced to a full out water war. I was in the lead, until Aang pushed me over with a blast of wind, causing me to go head under.

Frustrated that I lost, I stayed under, crossing my arms like a little child. Soon enough, Aang was standing over me, laughing his head off. He fell for my trap.

Putting on my most charming smile, I whipped out water that brought Aang under with me. I heard a gurgle of bubbles and a yelp, then Aang was right next to me.

Smiling again, I got out of the water and bending it off. Victory was nice.

With a flick of my hair, just to add to it, I marched out of the water and up to our beach house. Sokka and Suki were sitting on the front steps giggling. Ignoring them, I walked into the open house, and to my room. I opened my door, and there, right in the chair in the corner of my room, was Zuko.

And he was holding a small notebook that had a stomach churning familiarity to it.

"Zuko!" I screamed, launching myself at him to grab my diary.

But he was taller, stronger, and quicker then me. He stood up, holding the diary above his head, and grabbed my arms for I couldn't come any closer.

"'July 28th. Dear Diary, today, I had the BEST time of my life. Aang is such a good kisser...'" Zuko read aloud, a smirking on his face. "Do you know what Sokka would do to you if he figured out you spend most of your time lip-locked with Aang?" He snorted, tucking my diary in his back pocket.

"Oh, I swear Zuko, if you breath a word of this to Sokka, I'll slice each of your lips off. One at a time." I threatened, anger surging threw my body.

He chuckled. "Oh, I won't tell him," a moment of relief washed over me, "but only under one condition."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"You've got to do everything I tell you to do." His smirk came back.

Oh great. I thought of that. Lose my life to Sokka, or do a few dishes for Zuko. Dishes over life. Defiantly.

"Fine, fine! I'll do what ever you want! Now please, give me back my diary!" I struggled to free my arm and reach for it, but he just tightened his grip.

"Oh no you don't. I've still got some reading to do, then I need something to hold you to your promise." He let go of my arm and bent down to kiss my forehead. I blushed furiously, and Zuko walked out of the room like nothing happened.

"Oh, and I'm expected at a party for me becoming Fire Lord, and am suppose to bring a guest. You'll be coming with." He said over his shoulder, and left.

What in god's name did I just get myself into?

**okay, so it's really short. But like a said earlier, experiment. That and I'm tired. Nighty Night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay!!! boo yah!!! \m/[^-^]\m/**

**kkaaaattarraaaa's POV:**

"Yes. Amazing." Toph simply said as she threw her hands above her head in tight fists.

Zuko chuckled, he's feet on the table and arms crossed over his chest as he told Toph his plan. "And she's not aloud to breath a word of it. Right Katara?"

"What? You never said that! No way!" I protested, feeling like a Mongoose Dragon on sale.

"Well, I was thinking it. And I said it just now. Unless of course you want me and Sokka to go hang out somewhere. I'm sure I'd find an interesting topic to talk about." Zuko slipped my diary out of his back pocket and waved it around, making Toph giggle.

I blushed. Of rage or embarrassment I don't know, but I blushed hard. "Fine." I mumbled. I know what you must thinking. 'How can strong Katara give in like that?' Well, there's a lot of stuff in there I don't want anyone to know and part of me wanted to see how this would play out.

"Well then." Zuko got up and brushed off his pants. "We have some shopping to do. There's no way your going to a formal event like this in that."

"NO WAY! And what's wrong with my clothes? There better then yours!" I pointed out his dirty maroon pants with a rip on one side. Sadly, that was all he had on.

"Fine. Sokka!" He yelled to my brother.

"Hm?" Sokka called back. I panicked then.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go!" I grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled his away from Sokka.

"What do you need?" Speak-of-the-devil. Sokka walked into the room, one arm wrapped around Suki's waist.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm taking your sister shopping. Aang's busy and Toph isn't much help -no offense- and she doesn't want to wander around a Fire Nation town alone." Zuko explained.

Sokka shrugged in response. "Fine by me."

"Perfect. We're going." I said, now pulling on Zuko's arm so hard my body was almost sideways. He smirked down at me then took off, making me fall to the ground. I huffed, got up, brush off my skirt, then followed him reluctantly.

"What about this one?" I walked out of the changing room with Zuko waiting outside. I was in a long dress with long white sleeves, a red fabric around my shoulders, and I pink tie around my waist that came out in layers split down the middle with a white skirt underneath. I was horrible to put on, had a horrible intricate pattern all over it, and was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever worn. Of course, if I let Zuko know that, he's defiantly make me wear it, no made how ugly it looked.

"Bleh." he waved his hand, "Different one."

I went back to the changing room and let out a sigh of relief with I took off the tight pink waist band. I've been though six out-fit's now, and Zuko -or myself for that matter- haven't liked any of them. Worse part is, he's the on who picked them out!

But this was the last dress, and the one that look somewhat decent. It had a strapless top with gold and black silk crossing in the middle of the chest, and a red flame below it that stopped right where my ribs ended. Long, blood red arm sleeves that went far past my hands where attached to gold clasped that fit around my forearms nicely, and had a gold trimming. The skirt had a black belt a few inches thick, and a Fire Nation insignia in the middle with black cloth hanging down in front of the same blood red skirt, with high slits on each side. Luckily, there where maroon pants to wear under the skirt.

The soft silk of this dress fit comfortably, and the colored worked well together. Trying to hold back the look of favoritism, I stepped out again into the waiting room.

Zuko looked my up and down, his eye brows raising slightly, then got up and walked around me. "I like it."

Silent victory rang threw me, but I held it back. "Are you going to buy it or do I have to stand here all day like a show animal?"

He chuckled. "I'll buy it. Quick, go get dressed. I'll meet you at the door in three minutes."

I darted back into the changing room, and practically tore off the outfit. Three minutes later, I was standing next to Zuko, overjoyed to be back in my comforting blue tunic.

"You hungry?" Zuko looked over at me as we walked threw the busy streets.

Just as I was about to reply no, my stomach growled. Stupid thing.

Zuko smirked and pulled my arm the the other side of the street, to a cart that was selling frozen yogurt. "One vanilla and one..." he looked over at me.

"Strawberry." I said.

The merchant nodded and smiled. "Anything for His Majesty and His date."

I blushed, and was about to tell the guy that Zuko and I were just friend, but was beat to it by Zuko. Although he had a different plan in mind.

He wrapped his am around my waist and smiled, "Aw, please. When I'm with her, I don't feel like the royal one." he winked and I blushed so hard, I thought my face would be permanently red.

"How sweet!" the merchant's wife was suddenly behind him, a hand on her cheek. "Come one Kyou, this one will be on me. For the happy couple." she smiled that sweet smile that makes you feel like the most important person in the world, then gave us our yogurt. "Have a nice night! I guess I see you at the festival!" she giggled.

"Festival? What festival? That's not what were going to tonight is it?" I asked Zuko once we were a safe distance away.

He scowled. "We're going to a ceremony."

I took his expression as a 'shut up and eat the freaking yogurt' sign, and did just that.

Zuko had to leave a few hours early too get ready for the 'ceremony' (quote quote) so I had some time to myself.

This was madness! (A/N: Madness? THIS IS SPARTAAA!!!) Zuko's conning me into stuff I normally wouldn't let anyone do, and I didn't feel the urge to rebel. Was that wrong? I guess, my curiosity was winning. I wanted to know what he was up to! What the master plan was behind these little pranks. That, plus life right now has been creeping by sense the war ended. Aang and Zuko are spending most of there time repairing the damage of 100 years of war, Sokka is to wrapped up in Suki to realize it a bomb went off, which leaves me and Toph. I mean, she's a great person to hang out with, but every now and then she can get on my nerves.

So, here I am, sitting on my bed, twiddling my thumbs.

I've got to do something. I don't know, maybe I'll talk in third person. Katara thinks that sound like some fun. But she can already tell that after a while, she'll pull out her hair if she even thinks like that.

I sighed, and stood up. I'll to practice water bending. That should do the trick. So, I go out to the little pond and practice for an hour or so. Nothing exciting to tell you about.

But soon Toph came up to me, telling me it was time to go get ready.

"But Katara doesn't want to go!" I complained, then went over my words and blushed, sprinting away from Toph's confused and concerned face.

I got dressed and put my hair in a half bun -similar to what I had when we were refugees in the Fire Nation not that long ago- and got outside just in time to see a carriage pull up with Zuko and Aang sitting in it.

I can't help but smile as I hop in and seat myself next to Aang, grabbing his hand. At least I wont be stuck with Zuko for endless hours.

Zuko raised his eye brows -more like eye-brow- at me but I just simply smiled.

Let the party begin.

**Okay, so that sparta thing, guys, it's like 2 am right now and Im leaving for the weekend so I can't write. Which mean I had to get this done TONIGHT. I drew a picture of Katara's out-fit, and on monday I'll post it and give you the adress. Hope you like it!! **

**love and jelly beans,**

**'LiZzY~{*-*}~**


End file.
